narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Ginarrbrik
The Witch's Dwarf, known as Ginarrbrik in the Disney adaptation, was a Black Dwarf and the personal servant of Jadis, the White Witch. Physical Description By the time of the Winter Revolution, the dwarf was quite old. He was about three feet high, quite fat, and had a long beard that covered his knees. He wore a red hood with a long, gold tassel hanging down from its point, and he dressed in polar bear fur. Biography thumb|Ginarrbrik, as portrayed by [[Pauline Baynes.]]In 1000 NT, he was driving the Witch's sleigh through the Lantern Waste, when they were stopped at the sight of a Son of Adam, Edmund Pevensie. The dwarf was unpleasant, but obedient to his mistress. When Edmund later arrived at the Queen's castle, the dwarf served him a very dry crust of bread and some water. Edmund initially refused it sulkily, but a threatening look from the Witch scared him into apologizing. Ginarrbrik also drove Jadis and Edmund over the land of Narnia until the snow began to melt. When there was no longer enough snow to drive the sledge, she ordered him to bind Edmund's hands behind him and hold the other end of the rope. He forced Edmund to walk on ahead. Edmund slipped frequently, and Ginarrbrik responded by cursing and flicking his whip. As they walked on, the snow continued to melt. Ginarrbrik suggested that the thaw must be caused by Aslan, and Jadis threatened to kill anyone who mentioned the Lion's name again. Some time later, while Jadis was deliberating over what to do with Edmund, Ginarrbrik suggested they keep him alive as a hostage. Jadis rejected the idea scornfully and decided to kill him, since the Golden Age Prophecy wouldn't come true if only Edmund's three siblings were alive to reign. The Dwarf was preparing Edmund for the sacrifice, when he was suddenly stormed by a group of Narnians, who rescued the boy. In order to escape, the Witch magically made him appear as a stump, and herself as a boulder. The two later joined up with her army. A day later, the dwarf was sent to Aslan's Camp to request an audience with Aslan for the Queen. Ginarrbrik almost certainly participated in the First Battle of Beruna, but the precise details of his involvement and of his later life are unknown. Adaptations Ginarrbrik was the name given to White Witch's accomplice in the Disney version of ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. He highly disliked Edmund Pevensie (and possibly all humans.) He carried a whip to drive the Witch's sleigh, and for use as a weapon. He also carried a knife and an axe, and had a Bow that he used during the Battle of Beruna, to bring down Peter's unicorn. While Edmund was a prisoner in the Witch's camp, Ginarrbrik was taunting him to the point of threatening to kill him. Before he could carry out his threat, though, Oreius (Aslan's General) raided the camp, rescued Edmund, and tied Ginarrbrik in his place, pinning the dwarf's hat to the tree he was tied to, above his head, as a comic gesture. When Jadis found him, she released him, and then walked away. When he asked her, "You're not going to kill me?", she simply replied, "Not yet". Why she did not kill him immediately is unknown, as Jadis was not known to be merciful, so it is doubtful she did it because she was fond of him. It is more likely she spared him because of the war, and she knew she would need every warrior at hand for the final battle. Ginarrbrik repeatedly displayed a devious personality, yet he obviously seemed to be completely devoted to Jadis, whether by fear or plain loyalty. When Jadis was killed, and he knew defeat was inevitable, he attempted to kill Edmund, whom he had dueled with briefly. But before he could carry out his plan, Susan shot him with her Bow, and killed him. Trivia *Ginarrbrik was portrayed in the BBC version of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, by Mick Walter (known to his friends as Big Mick). *Ginarrbrik was portrayed in the 2005 movie by Kiran Shah. *His film counterpart was named with the intention of being a direct ancestor of Nikabrik, the human-hating dwarf in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe's sequel, Prince Caspian. *In the film, Ginarrbrik is seen eating some of the Turkish Delight created by Jadis for Edmund. Since her food is said to be addictive, making anyone become docile to the Witch's will, this is a possible clue as to how the Dwarf first became her devoted slave, and how he remained as such. *The Dwarf's fate in the book remains unknown. But since most of the White Witch's army were killed or fled, it was likely he was killed, or fled with the rest of the demons. fr:Ginarrbrik de:Ginarrbrik Category:Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Villians Category:Characters of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Category:Deceased characters